Picking Up the Pieces
by CSI-catie
Summary: GSR- Sara Sidle returns, uneasily. Getting harder, and easier, Sara and Grissom's lives are changing forever.
1. The Return of Sara Sidle

Picking Up the Pieces

by CSI-catie

Apr 8, 2008

**Chapter One: The Return of Sara Sidle**

Sara entered her front door returning to endless rows of boxes crammed with all her things. Returning to Las Vegas wasn't easy, but she kept thinking she could do it.

She walked over to the answer machine, and saw there was just that one message. She pressed play.

"Sara, it's Grissom. I'm glad you're back, but you can take your time. It's never easy. Call me." The machine said.

_Someone actually does care that I'm back. _Sara thought. Visiting her mother in San Francisco Penitentiary had taken a toll on her, bringing back the memories of endless scream.

Later, at the lab, Sara walked into Catherine's office.

"Uh, hi." Sara said, nervously.

"Hello, Sara. Welcome back. Grissom seems pleased. We've missed you." Catherine replied. "Your first case: homicide down on Tropicana." Catherine said, as she handed Sara a file. She returned to writing a case report, while Sara left.

Hearing a low knock on the door, Grissom beckoned whoever was at the door to come in. He looked up.

_Sara. What am I gonna say? "I've missed you?" _He thought to himself.

"Sara. Good to see you. How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm, uh, better" Sara replied. "Look, I have to go. I have a homicide case off Catherine already. I'll see you later." She said, her voice breaking. She turned and walked out, whilst Grissom stared at the door.


	2. Is Awkward the Right Word?

Picking Up the Pieces

by CSI-catie

Apr 8, 2008

**Chapter two: Is Awkward the Right Word?**

Just before she reached her car, Sara almost walked straight into Nick.

"Hi, Nick. How, uh, how are you?" She asked. Coming back to Las Vegas was really uneasy. She just couldn't forget the screams, the shouting or the bruises on her mother's body. All these had haunted her so badly in the past, they still did.

"Sara! What's up? I'm fine, you? I've, er, I-I've missed you." Nick replied.

"I'm fine, missed you. It was just something I had to do. Listen, good to see you, but I have to go to a scene." Sara told him, as she got into her Denali, and drove off.

Visiting her mother just brought it all back. Sara really didn't think returning to 'Sin City' would be this hard.

* * *

Later on, Sara went home to see a nervous Grissom waiting outside her apartment, in his car. Grissom seemed to be so nervous, he just sat there, frozen.

_"You haven't seen her in months, what the hell can you say to ask her? 'Wanna move back in with me?'"_ Grissom thought to himself.

Sara walked up to the driver side window, smiling. "Hey, and yes I will move back in. I can read your expression like a book." She told him.

Grissom sighed, he could stop thinking about that now. Sara went over to the other side of the car, and got in.

"So, how was your first day back?" Grissom asked.

"Well, it was hard." Sara replied...


	3. A Pardon Two Minutes Too Late

**Picking Up the Pieces**

by CSI-catie

05/10/08

**Chapter Three: A Pardon Two Minutes Too Late**

_(OOC: This is including a character from the episode One Hit Wonder )_

Five years ago, Sara's old friend Melissa Winters, a DA, was sentenced to death row for:

-Lying to the police

-Stealing evidence from an old case

-Hiding evidence

-The murder of her husband, a CSI

And now, was Melissa's turn for the needle.

Tomorrow, Sara would go to work. She had no idea the effect it would have on her to seeing Melissa be injected, because of Sara doing her job: following the evidence. She would later go to Nevada State Prison to see the awful event.

* * *

Sara walked into Grissom's office, thinking to her self _"I can't go alone. But then again, what will he think if he's there?"._

"Hey." Sara said, as she sat on the desk.

Grissom looked up from his case report. "Sara, what's up?" He asked.

"You know what tomorrow is, could you come?" Sara asked. Grissom nodded his head.

* * *

Holding hands, they walked into the observation room. There, restrained, lay Melissa in the execution room.

Sat in the front row, Sara broke down in tears, as Melissa was slowly dying.

Beep, she was gone.

Two minutes passed, when medics rushed in, shouting "We gotta work quick, we got a stay of execution!" They tried, but it just didn't work.

Sara rose from her seat, and walked out. Grissom sat and stared at Melissa's lifeless body.

* * *

Sara sat in her apartment, she hadn't moved out yet. Tears trickling down her face, she thought about how she shouldn't have investigated Melissa's case. About all the whys and how she wished she had visited Melissa in prison.

She grabbed her keys, and made her way for the door.


	4. We Meet Again, Cabernet Sauvignon

**Picking Up the Pieces**

**By CSI-Catie**

**Chapter Four: We Meet Again, Cabernet Sauvignon**

**Note: This is an idea from katyrye , who rules with her Awesomeness!!**

* * *

"Miss, we're closing. Miss, wake up!" A bartender said, shaking Sara.

Sara slowly lifted her head up and nodded, she tried to stand but her feet just couldn't support her. "Call Grissommmm." She mumbled, slurring her words. She tried getting up again, but she collapsed, the bartender unable to wake her.

* * *

"_Mr. Grissom, a bartender in __The Monaco Casino Lounge called EMS saying Man she was knockin' em back' , she was brought in. She has a mild case of alcohol poisoning, she looks jaundiced due to liver problems. Her alcohol level was point two-five . Sir, I don't know how to say this but this is suggesting chronic alcohol abuse. Sorry, I have a code downstairs." This was replaying in Grissom's mind, as he sat by Sara's bed._

"It's not your fault that Melissa died, Sara." Grissom said to himself, unaware he had spoken out loud.

"It is." Sara mumbled, waking up. "I shouldn't have investigated, it's my fault that wanted to give her justice. I had no idea she was the killer." She said, as she rubberd her head.

"It's not your fault, you know that. Sara, I know you've been drinking a lot. Nobody noticed, your tox came back point two-five. This has been going on for a long time, hasn't it?" Grissom replied.

* * *

A month later, Sara was living with Grissom. She was tackling her drink problem, but was unwell. All week, she was vomiting when she woke up, whilst Grissom was still working.

At the lab on Tuesday, Sara was in a bathroom stall, once again 'chucking up'.

Catherine walked into the bathroom., waiting for Sara to come out.

"Sara, do you think you could be.." Catherine began to ask, but Sara walked straight passed her.

* * *

"Gil, I don't know how to say this, but I'm…"

--

"Pregnant?! A-are you sure, Sara?" Grissom asked, shocked.

"Uh-huh!" Sara said, smiling.


	5. I Can See You There, Little One

**Picking Up the Pieces**

**by CSI-Catie**

**Chapter Five: I Can See You There, Little One**

**_Saturday was a sunny day. Of course it would be a wonderful day with bundles of joy. Saturday is the day that Sara and Gil would have their first ultrasound, and see how far she was with her pregnancy._**

**"_Wanna find out what we're having, Gil? I think I wanna know." Sara asked._**

**"_Yeah." Grissom replied._**

**"_If it's a bug-lover like you, we will have to watch their hobbies!" Sara said, laughing._**

* * *

Smiling, Sara couldn't stop thinking about yesterdays (Friday) conversation, the 'Shall We Know' conversation, that every soon to be couple has.

"I love you." Sara said, as they walked in to Desert Palms Hospital, holding hands.

"I love you too." Grissom replied, giving Sara's hand a little squeeze.

* * *

"Just moving it to the left, and look! It's twins! I'd say 3-week old twins. Before I say, do you wanna know?" The kind, Dr. Guerson asked them.

Sara looked at Grissom, then at the screen.

"Yes, we do." She replied, still staring at the screen. She could hear two thumping heartbeats.

"Okay, then. Wow, look here. It's a girl and a boy! Hold on, I'll be right back." Dr. Guerson said, and walked out of the room.

Grissom looked into Sara's eyes. Holding on to her hand, he said "I Can See You There, Little Ones."

Sara looked back into Grissom's eyes. "We're having babies, Gil. Two little yous!"

"With parts of you too, angel." He replied.

* * *

_Saturday really was a wonderful, sunny day._


	6. It Only Needs To Happen Once

**Picking Up the Pieces**

**by CSI-catie**

**14 June, 2008  
**

**Chapter Six: It Only Needs To Happen Once**

Sara was working a 419, down in Henderson. On her own, but a lazy Officer Ray outside, sitting in his patrol car.

The victim's TV flickered, picking up a signal.

"Great, MTV.." Sara said to herself.

There was a rustling, Sara heard footsteps. Pulling her gun out, she looking around. "LVPD- Crime Lab. Anyone there?" She shouted.

Sara felt a hard thud on the back of her head. Falling down, she turned and saw a figure, running towards the back door. She tried to shoot the assailant, but missed and hit the wall, whilst the person got away.

* * *

Grissom arrived, running straight over to the EMS, taking a look at Sara.

"Sara, I don't think you should be working on scenes alone.. You know, because of your condition." Grissom said to Sara.

"I'm fine, Gil. Just a bump." Sara replied. Grissom was about to reply, but she beat him to it.

"Just a bump!" She assured him.

Grissom took a deep breath. "We have to tell people about the pregnancy eventually. I mean, they will notice. I bet Catherine has noticed already."

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow we can tell them. I just wanted to keep it from them for a few days. Okay?

Can you give me a lift home?" Sara asked.

Grissom nodded. He was going to be very cautious during the duration of Sara's pregnancy.

Thinking to himself, he accidentally said out loud **_"It Only Needs To Happen Once."_**


	7. The Early Bird Gets the Worm

**Picking Up The Pieces**

**By CSI- catie**

07/28/08

**Chapter Seven:The Early Bird Gets the Worm**

**Sleep better katyrye, I don't pray but the other side of me does for you.**

**This has skipped seven months, so there are flash backs, and Sara is in her third trimester.**

--

It had been seven months since Sara had been under attack at a crime scene. Everything was going according to 'plan'. Scattered allover the apartment were baby books, catalogs and leaflets; it was safe to say they were very prepared for a child.

"_I quite like Jessica and Matt." Sara said._

"_Matt's good, if we have Matt, can we have Natale?" Grissom replied._

Both Sara and Grissom remembered this vividly, the conversation every soon-to-be family has.

"_Wow, Matt and Natale." Sara said,happily._

Four months ago (almost four months pregnant) Sara and Grissom had decided on the names of their children.

**CSI:**

With seven weeks to go until Sara was due to give birth, Sara left work on maternity leave, while Grissom was still working part time. Grissom had made the decision of making Nick acting supervisor of the graveyard shift.

_A then two month pregnant Sara Sidle, alongside an nervous Gil Grissom, walked into the break room at the lab._

_The gang were having lunch, when Sara came right out and said "Guys? We have news. We're having children! Twins!"_

_The others congratulated Sara and Grissom, hugging them both._

"_No wonder you've been so cautious Gris." Warrick said._

This memory told the couple just how great their friends were.

**CSI:**

No complications. None. When Sara and Grissom found this out, they were over the moon. All of their scans were clear, showing two healthy babies; a boy (Matt), and a girl (Natale).

Grissom was working one time, in his home office, when Sara came in.

"Hey. What are you working on?" She asked.

"Hey. Robbery on West Tropicana. How's your day going?" Grissom replied, anxious to know if any harm came to Sara and their unborn children.

"Its okay, Do you wanna go-" Sara paused, feeling some sort of liquid trickling down her legs, to the floor. "Oh, this is a little early. My water just broke!" Sara complained.

Grabbing the keys to his Denali from his desk drawer, Grissom ushered Sara out.

"Come on! In the car."


	8. Breathe Easy

**Picking Up the Pieces**

**by CSI-catie**

07/29/08

**Chapter Eight: Breathe Easy  
**

**Final chapter, it's been great reading your reviews people. Natale is said 'Nat-a-lee'.. Named after Katyrye. Dedicated to katyrye.. On with the final piece!**

* * *

Sara Sidle was sobbing her heart out, into Gil Grissom's arms. Seventeen hours in labour, excruciating pain and what was supposed to be a happy time later on.

**CSI:**

"_Come on Sara, push!" A doctor shouted._

_Holding Sara's hand, Grissom felt as if his hand was being smashed with a hammer. He didn't care, he was witnessing the birth of his two children._

"_I can see a head, keep going Sara, you're doing fine!" The doctor told her._

**CSI:**

Tears were beginning to roll down Grissom's face now. He just couldn't believe what happened.

"Looks like someone's hungry! Here, why don't you try feeding her, Miss Sidle?" A nurse said, bringing baby Natale over to Sara.

"_Would she latch? Are we ready to do this?"_ Sara thought.

**CSI:**

"_Here we go, here comes little Matt. Look, here he is! Oh no, we need to get him breathing! The cords wrapped around the neck!" The doctor shouted, panicked._

"_What? What's going on? What's wrong with him?" Sara asked, scared. A minute had passed, and the doctors had given up on little tiny Matt, while Sara sat on the bed, tears trickling down her face._

"_Arrrrgh!" Sara screamed. Another contraction, Natale was about to come into the world, and never meet the brother she lived with for seven months._

**CSI:**

The nurse had left, while Sara was feeding Natale.

"I'm supposed to be happy, my children have been born." Sara said to Grissom, she was still crying, but not as much.

"Sara, I-I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do" Grissom said, upset that he had lost his son, before even being able to say 'Hello' to him.

"We'll get through this. I can't believe it, why? Why did that have to happen?" Sara cried.

**CSI:**

Five months had passed since that 'sad/happy' day, and the newly-married Grissom's had healed from the trauma that had happened on July 6th, 2008 (Natale's birthday). Everybody knew what had happend to Matt, and all their friends comforted them greatly.

"Okay, Gil! Let's go! Natale's got an appointment with the paediatrician at Nine!" Sara shouted upstairs to a tired Grissom.

Looking, at her first ever scan picture, Sara smiled. It hadn't gone exactly to plan with the children, but the Grissom's were finally happy.

* * *

**Okay, this has been happy and sad. Now, I haven't done their wedding yet, but it's in the works!**


End file.
